A method for studying the biosynthesis of the mucous glycoproteins of the conjunctiva will be investigated. The conjunctiva will be grown in tissue culture and the mucous glycoproteins secreted from the goblet cells will be harvested from the culture media, isolated and characterized by biochemical methods including gel filtration, ion exchange chromatography with the analytical ultracentrifuge, and gel electrophoresis. The physical properties of the conjunctival mucous glycoproteins will also be investigated. Study of the visco-elastic effects, the surface properties, and the molecular weight will be determined using a variable sheer viscosimeter, contact angle, and sedimentation coefficients. These studies should provide basic information that can be translated into clinical relevance. The healing corneal epithelium will also be investigated by scanning electron microscopy. The importance of the basement lamina in the configuration and rate of epithelial healing will be investigated both in tissue culture and in vivo. Finally, alterations of the precorneal tear film will be documented and collected by motion picture photography. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mondino, B.J., Brown, S.I., Rabin, B.S., and Lemp, M.A.: Autoimmune phenomena of the conjunctiva and cornea. A case report. Arch. Ophthalmol. 95:468-473, March, 1977. Brown, S.I., Mondino, B.J., Rabin, B.S.: Autoimmune phenomena in Mooren's ulcer. Am. J. Ophthalmol. 82:835-840, December, 1976.